


Road Trip

by armadil_Lo



Series: Ragehappy Minifics [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Jeremray // Road trip // 10 Sentences





	

Ray doesn’t normally do big, romantic gestures. He’s more of a flowers-once-in-a-blue-moon, maybe-I’ll-pay-for-dinner-tonight kind of guy. But when Geoff paired him up with Jeremy for the interstate job, something just… clicked.

“What’s this?” Jeremy asks, squeezing Ray’s hand as he’s led to the shiny new car.

“I know you like mustangs – you can drive, if you want. There’s blankets in the back, and I bought tickets for a fairground along the way, plus there’s this awesome waterfall up at-”

“Babe,” Jeremy interjects, a grin slowly forming on his face. “Are we going on a road trip?”

Ray hesitates, biting his lip, then nods – and he barely has time to react before his arms are full of his boyfriend hugging the shit out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: armadil-lauren


End file.
